Disertaciones de un hermano mayor
by cari-chan1
Summary: En el fondo, Chitose está agradecido de que el amor platónico de su hermana sea Tezuka… aunque sus compañeros de equipo tengan algo que decir al respecto. Shitenhoji oneshot!


N/A: encontré este fic en mi pc mientras hacía limpieza de archivos, así que me decidí a corregirlo un poco y publicarlo. Espero que sirva de disfrute a alguien, ya que hay muy pocos fics sobre el equipo de Shitenhoji por aquí (y a mi me encantan todos ellos), pero si no, ya me ocuparé de borrarlo convenientemente jeje. Se agradecen mucho las opiniones o dudas si las tienen.

Espero les guste :)

* * *

Disertaciones de un hermano mayor

Chitose ladeó la cabeza pensando que quizás, si la miraba desde otro ángulo, podría llegar a apreciar algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado.

Entornó los ojos y observó intensamente la imagen borrosa que mostraba la pantalla de su teléfono, pero tras unos segundos que le parecieron horas, suspiró, perdiendo así toda esperanza.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero tenía que admitir que resultaba frustrante fallar en su empeño tan repetidamente, por no hablar de su hermana y la expresión decepcionada que pondría cuando le dijera, una vez más, que no había logrado su objetivo.

– ¿Pero cómo puede ser tan difícil hacerle una foto a Tezuka? – murmuró, lanzando una última mirada al teléfono que sostenía en su mano.

– Hoy tampoco has tenido suerte ¿eh?

Chitose levantó la vista hacia su compañero de equipo, Kenya Oshitari, el cual, sentado frente a él, devoraba su almuerzo a una velocidad que le hacía preguntarse cómo no se ahogaba en el proceso.

– Me temo que no. – respondió Chitose encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. – Creo que tendré que pensar en otra táctica de aproximación.

– Buena suerte con eso. – Kenya sonrió de medio lado – La vas a necesitar.

Chitose rió suavemente.

– Todo sea por mi pequeña hermanita. – respondió.

– Cualquier cosa por Miyuki-chan ¿eh? Hmm… la verdad es que me sorprende. – admitió Kenya, tras tragar el ultimo pedazo de su almuerzo.

– ¿El qué?

– Que te ofrezcas a sacarle una foto al amor platónico de tu hermana… ¿no es un poco raro?

Chitose sonrió ligeramente, pensando que al fin y al cabo, él también era un estudiante de Shitenhoji, y en Shitenhoji todo era siempre un poco raro… o al menos lo era para el resto del mundo que se consideraba a sí mismo "normal".

– Un poco raro… ¿eh? – repitió Chitose, sin mencionar que, si bien lo hacía por su hermana, él encontraba una extraña diversión en irritar a Tezuka con todo aquello.

– La verdad es que pensaba que serías esa clase de hermano que querría matar a cualquiera que osara poner una mano sobre su hermanita. – Kenya puso una mueca, divertido. – Aunque supongo que matar a Tezuka no tiene que ser tarea fácil.

Chitose realmente no había pensado en ello, al fin y al cabo, su hermana sólo tenía diez años. Aún era demasiado pronto para planteárselo, pero quizás Kenya no estaba tan desencaminado en su idea.

– No creo que Chitose tenga intención de matar a nadie.

Esta vez quien habló fue Kuranosuke Shiraishi, el cual, sentado a medio metro escaso de Kenya, parecía haberse materializado de repente.

– Supongo que no. – respondió Kenya encogiéndose de hombros – Creo que simplemente conduciría al pobre Tezuka al suicidio…

Chitose, tras un momento de perplejidad, se echó a reír, mientras Shiraishi soltaba un suave "Oi, Kenya" a modo de reprimenda.

– De todas formas, supongo que Chitose está agradecido de que sea Tezuka ¿verdad? – continuó Kenya. – Quiero decir, podría ser peor…

– ¿Peor? ¿Como por ejemplo? – preguntó él.

Ciertamente Chitose apreciaba a Tezuka, pero tampoco se había detenido a evaluar otras opciones.

– Hmm… – Kenya puso gesto pensativo – Bueno, hay muchos tipos raros por ahí, a Miyuki podría acabar gustándole un otaku, o un mujeriego o peor aun…

– ¿Peor aún?

– O peor aun, alguien como… Atobe.

Chitose solo acertó a parpadear mientras Shiraishi dejaba escapar un ligero _"pffft"_ en un intento de aguantar la risa.

– Oh vamos, piénsalo. – exclamó Kenya – Imagina que un día Miyuki-chan aparece de la mano de Atobe. ¿No sería como una pesadilla? Imagínatelo diciendo_ "Ore-sama se quedará con tu hermana a partir de ahora_" o algo igual de prepotente.

– Pero Atobe-kun tiene mucho dinero, eso es algo que todo el mundo querría en su familia. – comentó Shiraishi.

– ¡Hmpf! Todo el dinero que tiene no le hace menos narcisista e insoportable. – replicó Kenya. – No sé si lo has notado, pero su dinero es directamente proporcional a su ego.

– No puedo negar que Atobe-kun tiene erm… un ego bastante elevado. Pero es buena persona. – continuó el capitán.

– Oh, venga ya, Shiraishi. – Kenya rodó los ojos exasperado – Tú también tienes una hermana pequeña ¿me estás diciendo que te parecería bien si ella y Atobe salieran juntos? ¡La llevaría a sus citas en helicóptero, por amor de dios!

– Hmm… – Shiraishi cerró los ojos un instante, imaginando a la pequeña Yukari de la mano de Atobe, helicóptero incluido.

Y el capitán de Shitenhoji sintió un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda.

– Ya te lo dije. – apuntó Kenya con una sonrisa satisfecha.

– ¡¿Un helicóptero?! ¡Suena divertido! – interrumpió de pronto el joven Kintaro Tooyama, surgiendo sobre la mesa y masticando ruidosamente con la boca llena.

– Kin-chan. – exclamó Shiraishi, sorprendido por la aparición del pelirrojo.

– Si quieres un helicóptero, entonces tendrás que ser tú el que tenga una cita con Atobe, Kin-chan. Eso sí sería digno de ver. – Kenya se echó a reír – Estoy seguro de que sería una experiencia inolvidable para ambos.

– ¿Una cita? ¿Atobe? – repitió Kintaro – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es comida?

Shiraishi suspiró.

– No importa, Kin-chan, no importa…

– ¡Oh, eso es! – exclamó Kenya repentinamente.

– ¿Eh?

– Chitose, ¿qué te parece Kin-chan? – preguntó Kenya, señalando al muchacho pelirrojo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Como candidato para tu hermana. – aclaró él, frotando la cabeza de Kintaro con energía, mientras éste protestaba.

– ¿Kin-chan? – repitió Chitose, y tras meditarlo un segundo, suspiró – Oh, vamos, dame un respiro….

Kenya se echó a reír.

– ¡OI CHITOSE! – Kintaro se había puesto nuevamente en pie sobre la mesa, con las manos en la cadera, y el ceño fruncido. – No sé de que va todo esto ¡pero sé que estás hablando mal de mi!

– Oh, no esperaba menos del instinto de Kin-chan. – comentó Kenya aplaudiendo suavemente – Si su cerebro no lo entiende, ya lo hace su instinto animal por él.

– Estúpido Kenya – fue la respuesta de Kintaro, que de nuevo se sintió insultado por un comentario que no lograba comprender del todo.

– Ya basta Kin-chan. – trató de calmarlo el capitán.

– ¿Y tu qué piensas, Shiraishi? – preguntó Kenya.

– ¿Hm? ¿Sobre qué?

– ¿No te gustaría que Kin-chan saliera con tu hermana?

– ¡¿Eh?!

Shiraishi sintió como Kintaro le taladraba con la mirada, lo cual le ponía en una situación difícil. El capitán apreciaba al joven pelirrojo, pero sólo pensar en aquella posibilidad le daban nuevamente escalofríos.

– ¿Shiraishi?

– Ah, bueno, Kin-chan tiene muchas cualidades… – resolvió educadamente el capitán, con una sonrisa forzada. – Seguro que hay muchas chicas interesadas en él…

– Se ha ido por la tangente. – murmuraron a la vez Kenya y Chitose.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo soy muy popular! – exclamó Kintaro con una enorme sonrisa. – ¡Kenya y Chitose están celosos por que soy mejor que ellos!

– ¿Celoso? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – se mofó Kenya – Por favor, Kin-chan. ¡Estás hablando de _Naniwa's Speed Star_!

– Celoso, celoso, Kenya está celoso…– canturreó Kintaro mientras bailaba una extraña danza sobre la mesa.

– ¡¿Celos?! – de pronto, Koharu Konjiki había hecho aparición, vistiendo lo que parecía un (demasiado ajustado) disfraz de enfermera. – No me digas…¡¿Kenya está celoso de mi relación con Yuuji?!

– El que faltaba…– murmuró Kenya tras un suspiro.

– No te preocupes, Kenya. – continuó Koharu con voz melodiosa mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. – En mi corazón siempre hay sitio para ti, _pink love __~!_

– ¡Koharu! ¡Ya me estás engañando otra vez! – la voz de Yuuji Hitouji surgió de algún lugar cercano, aunque él no se encontrara a la vista.

– ¡Yo nunca podría hacer eso, Yuuji! – exclamó Koharu.

– ¡Como si pudiera creerte! – respondió Yuuji, asomando de pronto tras una esquina, con su habitual antifaz rojo.

– ¡Yuuji!

– ¡Koharu!

Antes de que la estúpida pareja de Shitenhoji se pusiera a discutir cual melodrama, tal y como solían hacer, el joven Hikaru Zaizen apareció, lanzando una mirada evaluadora a Koharu y su muy revelador disfraz de enfermera.

– Senpai… ¿no debería quitarse ese disfraz? Es desagradable a la vista.

– ¿Eeeh? – Koharu fingió sonrojarse – No pensaba que Hikaru-kun fuera tan directo… pero si quieres que me quite la ropa, tendrás que ayudarme _uhu__~!_

– Súper desagradable. – fue la respuesta de Zaizen, al que ya no sorprendían los comentarios de su senpai… ni sus pechos falsos en movimiento.

– ¿Por qué llevas ese disfraz, Koharu? – preguntó Kintaro, al cual parecía hacerle gracia la extraña vestimenta.

– ¿Esto? Oh, por que es el sueño de cualquier hombre… – sonrió Koharu – Escúchame bien, Kin-chan, si una mujer se pone este traje, no hay hombre en el mundo que se le resista…

– ¡Koharu, no le enseñes esas cosas! – exclamó Shiraishi.

– Pero si es la verdad… – respondió él, levantando ligeramente su falda blanca – El traje de enfermera es la fantasía preferida de cualquier hombre…¿a que si? Los atrae como moscas.

– ¿En serio? – exclamó Kintaro – Entonces la hermana de Chitose debería ponérselo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

Todos giraron sus cabezas en dirección al pelirrojo, con la boca abierta.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que acertó a decir Kintaro, sin comprender a qué venía aquella reacción por parte de sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kin-chan?

– ¿Eh? Pero ¿no estaba Chitose buscando un hombre para su hermana? Si lo que quiere es encontrar un hombre, entonces ¿no debería ponerse ese disfraz? – exclamó Kintaro señalando con el dedo a Koharu – No entiendo muy bien para qué quiere su hermana un hombre pero, ¿si los atrae con ese disfraz, no es más sencillo encontrar uno si lo lleva puesto?

– De algún modo, tu lógica resulta extrañamente sensata y absurda al mismo tiempo, Kin-chan. – comentó Kenya. – De hecho, me sorprende que comprendieras lo que estábamos hablando.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo! ¡No soy idiota! – bramó Kintaro.

– Vaya, eso sí que es una novedad.

– ¡Estúpido Kenya! ¡Idiota!

– Ya basta vosotros dos. – ordenó Shiraishi.

– Así que Chitose está buscando un buen candidato para su querida hermanita ¿eh? –dijo Koharu, poniendo expresión soñadora. – Mientras no me intente robar a mis queridos Kamio-_kyun_ y Bandana-_kyun_, le prestaré toda mi ayuda…

– Eh… no será necesario. En serio.– respondió Chitose, con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

– Pero si mal no recuerdo, Miyuki-chan tenía cierta inclinación hacia el capitán de Seigaku ¿verdad? – continuó Koharu, con ojos brillantes – La comprendo perfectamente, ese atractivo gesto serio e indiferente es puro _ecstasy_¡Ah! Pero nunca está de más ampliar horizontes en el amor…

– Tus horizontes son demasiado amplios, senpai. – fue el comentario de Zaizen, a lo cual todos le dieron la razón.

– Bueno, seguro que Miyuki-chan tiene mejor gusto que Koharu…aunque por supuesto, cualquiera será mejor que Kin-chan. – comentó Kenya, lanzándole una mirada burlona al pelirrojo.

– ¡Ahora verás, estúpido Kenya! – gritó Kintaro, abalanzándose sobre él. – ¡Nadie te elegiría a ti pedazo de idiota!

– ¿Oh? ¿Estás diciendo que Miyuki-chan te elegiría a ti por encima de _Naniwa's Speed Star_? – respondió Kenya con una sonrisa socarrona - ¡Ja! Eso sí que es una broma.

– ¡Por supuesto que me elegiría a mi! Al fin y al cabo Kenya es sólo un idiota obsesionado con la velocidad.

– Eh… tienes mucho valor, Kin-chan. Repítelo si te atreves. – le amenazó con una vena palpitando en su frente.

– ¡Kenya es un mmffhhmmfffmmm…!

Kintaro no pudo continuar con sus insultos pues Kenya había agarrado sus mejillas, estirándolas cual chicle, e impidiéndole hablar con demasiada claridad.

– ¿No deberías dejarlo ya? – suspiró el capitán, en un último intento por mantener el orden.

– Tú no te metas Shiraishi – dijo Kenya – Seguro que estás pensando que como eres popular, Miyuki-chan te elegiría a ti…

– ¡Eso, eso! – secundó Kintaro.

– ¿Qué estáis diciendo? Yo no he dicho…

– ¡Yo lo elegiría! Kurarin es tan _cool_. – exclamó Koharu, de cuyos ojos parecían brotar corazones.

– Tú no eres una chica, Koharu, así que no nos importa tu opinión. – declaró Kenya.

– ¡Soy más femenina que cualquiera de vosotros!

– No creo que eso algo de lo que estar orgulloso, senpai. – murmuró Zaizen.

– De todas formas, cualquier chica sensata me elegiría a mi antes que a cualquiera de vosotros. – continuó Kenya.

– ¿Oh? Así que eso crees, Kenya. – esta vez Shiraishi, había decidido dejar atrás su papel como persona responsable y conciliadora, y participar en aquel entretenido ataque verbal. – Por desgracia para ti, resulta evidente que yo soy el más popular del equipo.

– ¡Yo soy mejor! ¡Yo soy mejor! – continuaba Kintaro dando brincos.

– ¡Ja! ¡_Naniwa's Speed Star_ no perdería ante ti, Shiraishi!

– ¿Estás seguro de eso, Kenya? No sería la primera vez…

– Ugh… eso es un golpe bajo, Shirashi. Que rastrero… ¡pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el tenis!

– ¡YO SOY MEJOR! ¡MUCHO MEJOR! – insistía Kintaro a voz en grito.

– Bueno, si se trata de elegir al que tenga más sentido común, en ese caso, el elegido sería yo, sin duda alguna…

– ¡Oh, cállate, Zaizen!

– Sólo constataba un hecho. – respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Chitose, por su parte, observaba la escena con expresión divertida. Estaba deseando regresar a casa y contarle a Miyuki lo popular que era entre los jugadores de su equipo.

En ese momento, escuchó un suave melodía, y volvió su atención al teléfono que todavía permanecía en su mano, y en cuya pantalla iluminada podía leerse "Llamada entrante"

Chitose colocó el teléfono junto a su oreja y respondió con un suave "Hola".

– Ah, Chitose… – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

– Oh, Kippei. – le saludó, reconociendo su voz inmediatamente. – ¿Qué tal?

– Ah, bien, yo… – Kippei Tachibana hizo una pausa – ¿Va todo bien por ahí, Chitose? ¿Qué son esos gritos?

– Pues…

Chitose contempló un instante como Kintaro, subido a hombros de un muy enfadado Kenya, le lanzaba comida a Shiraishi, el cual amenazaba con envenenarle hasta la muerte, mientras un extasiado Koharu se abrazaba al brazo de Shiraishi, en un nada convincente intento de calmar su ira.

Por su parte, Zaizen había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquella situación era sacar una cuantas fotografías, que luego, estaba seguro, aparecerían en su blog junto a unos cuantos comentarios poco sutiles, y que provocarían la cólera del resto del equipo.

Es decir, nada fuera de lo normal para el equipo de Shitenhoji.

– No es nada, Kippei. – continuó Chitose.

– Si tú lo dices… – Tachibana no parecía muy convencido, pero continuó hablando. – Escucha Chitose, te llamaba por que Ann me ha dicho que en el próximo partido…

Chitose ignoró el resto de la frase de su amigo, pues ante la mención recordó que Kippei tenía también una hermana, así que decidió preguntarle por una cuestión que desde hacía unos minutos rondaba por su cabeza.

– Oye Kippei. – le interrumpió – ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta?

– ¿Eh? Oh, claro, adelante.

– Dime, ¿qué te parecen los disfraces de enfermera?

– … ¿eh?

- ¡NO, NO Y NO!

El grito inesperado de Kintaro obligó a Chitose a volver su atención a sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¡Ya basta, Kin-chan! – exclamó Shiraishi.

- ¡No pienso ponerme eso! – escuchó gritar a Kintaro. - ¡No, no y no!

- ¡Sólo era una broma, idiota! – soltó Kenya.

- Aunque yo creo que te sentaría muy bien… - opinó Koharu.

- ¡NO Y NO!

- ¿Chitose? ¿Qué ocurre, Chitose? – escuchaba decir con tono preocupado a Tachibana, al otro lado de la línea.

- Hmm… creo que en pocos segundos, veré algo que no me agradará demasiado. – respondió él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Tachibana.

- Pues…

- _¡SUPER ULTRA GREAT DELICIOUS DAISHARIN YAMA ARASHI!*_

Y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, un tornado de varios metros de altura se había originado haciendo volar por los aires todos objetos pequeños que había en los alrededores… y también algo que parecía una prenda de color blanco.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Mi vestido! – escuchó gritar a Koharu.

Ah, sí, sin duda ver aquello no le agradaba demasiado.

- ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Tápate con algo Koharu! – exclamó Kenya.

- Con esto podré hacer un gran reportaje para mi blog…

- Zaizen, ¿quieres dejar de hacer fotos de una vez? – le reprendió Shiraishi.

Y así, mientras observaba a un desnudo Koharu perseguir su disfraz de enfermera por el aire (y sin querer pensar sobre cómo demonios había terminado sin ropa interior), mientras un histérico Kintaro giraba sobre sí mismo mientras murmuraba un mantra sobre no ponerse jamás un vestido, Chitose sonrió, recordándose a si mismo que debía estar agradecido…

- ¡Koharu, tápate de una vez!

- Si no quiere verlo, solo tiene que cerrar los ojos, Kenya-san.

- ¡Oh, cállate Zaizen!

- ¡La desnudez es muy liberadora! Quizás debería hacerlo más a menudo…

- ¡Y tú vístete de una vez Koharu!

- ¡NOOOOOO VENENO NO, SHIRAISHIII! ¡NOOOOO!

Sí, Chitose debía estar realmente agradecido… agradecido de que el amor platónico de su querida hermana fuera Tezuka, y no uno de sus mentalmente inestables compañeros de equipo.

- Ahh… _Ecstasy__~!_

Oh, sí, estaba muy pero que muy agradecido.

_Fin_

* * *

*_ "Super Ultra Great Delicious Daisharin Yama Arashi" es el nombre de la técnica que Kin-chan utiliza cuando provoca un tornado en su partido contra Ryoma XD  
_


End file.
